She Wins
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A Love Triangle expose during the worse possible time. my fifth oneshot, but my first time using romance. Please Read and Review.


**MQB: I told myself over and over again not to put romance in my Dawn of the Dead stories, but right now I'm feeling a little bit "so in the love" at the moment that I had to write this. It's base on this boy I know at work and well, let's just say I got myself into a horrible mess that I can't seem to escape from no matter how hard I try. So, here is it, my first attempt to write sappy, fluffy, romance crap.

* * *

**

**She Wins**

_You love her  
But she loves him  
And he loves somebody else  
You just can't win  
And so it goes  
Till the day you die  
This thing they call love  
It's gonna make you cry  
I've had the blues  
The reds and the pinks  
One thing for sure_

_Love Stinks!_

– _Lyrics from "Love Stinks" by The J. Geils Band_

It's funny how when in danger your life passes in front of your eyes. I don't remember much about my life expect the misery and the sorrow inflicted on me day after day, month after month, . . . year after year.

They're coming closer. I can actually smell the stench of those bloody, walking corpses. Ugh . . . it's bad enough SHE catches you with me and calls me the "bitch" and the "other woman," but she had to do that when we're trying to escape from dead people. What a Day.

As I lean against the door, the only thing that's holding back our fate of being eaten alive, I slowly drifted my eyes over to you . . . on the other side of the room . . . comforting HER. Her. Your first love. You "Special Someone." Your Wife-to-be.

I guess when she's around I'm nothing but empty space in your dark brown eyes. If only she was gone, I'd be the one you were comforting and whispering sweet nothings too. Just because she's bitten doesn't mean you should forgive her for putting us in this situation.

It was only an hour ago when we were trying to escape from the walking dead. The Outpost we were living in couldn't hold them back anymore so with our hands lace together and your words of "I'll never leave you" giving me strength, we were determined to make it out alive . . . til . . .

Our safety and exit were block by Her catching us together hand and hand. She sucks in all the air in her lungs and screams "cheating bastard" as she attacks you with her sharp, red, nails. You grab hold of her wrist to prevent her from scratching your eyes out while she screams "I thought you love me" over and over again with angry tears pouring down her eyes. I tried to pull you two apart because we didn't have time for this since I could hear the moaning of the dead coming in our direction. Finally, you pushed her roughly away only to regret it when she crashes into a walking corpse.

She didn't have time to react when she was bit right in the shoulder. She screams but instead of leaving her to die you decided to play "Mr. Hero" and save her from a painful doom. Grabbing the gun that was hook onto your belt you bashed the Dead's head open and free her from its' grasp.

And now, here we are trapped in the room she had no idea that we shared many nights in waiting for our deaths to arrive. Just You, Me and HER. As her breathing grows thin, you held her bloody hand while gently caressing her cheek. Her shirt was already covered in her blood and some was running down her mouth.

You whispered things to her thinking I wouldn't hear from my distance, but by the way my heart is aching, it was loud and clear.

"I'm sorry"

"Why did you do it, I thought you loved me"

"I do, it was just a fling when we were apart a month ago, she means nothing to me"

She starts to cry as you pressed your forehead against her in a comfort/apologetic expression. Her and your fingers entwine as "I love You's" were exchanged. Tears start to blur my vision as I remember you saying the same "I love you" to me and telling me that I was the only one you love. Sure, you told me you were married but was very unhappy and miserable til I walked into your life.

Strange emotions spin in my mind, first the sense of hurt, knowing our days together didn't mean anything to you, I am a nothing in your eyes, a complete, stupid, nothing. Second, the sense of envy, I wish I was beautiful like Her, skinny with that nice bronze color skin, if I had that maybe I would mean a little more to you. Then last, angry, angry at myself for being so stupid.

With one weak smile, her eyes rolled back and a second later she stopped breathing and soon she was dead. You place her hand on her lap and wrap your arms around her and weep. I wish I could comfort you in your time in need, but not this time. It's too painful to see you crying over the woman you said you hate.

I slightly jumped from hearing the banging sounds of the Dead that just on the other side of the door. Our time to die is near so what is there left to say about you, me, us and her.

Well, I tell you this, I don't regret crossing paths with you, I don't regret spending or in this case wasting my time with you. Falling in love with you was my favorite mistake and if I had a chance to go back in time I would do the same thing over again. I wish you could return those feelings, but no matter what, no matter how hard I try, even in death, She wins. She wins in the battle of your heart and I lose no hands down. As long as she's near you, she wins and I'm left to be alone.

As a last tender moment between you and her, you place her against the wall and lean over to softly press your lips on her cold dead ones. That's when her eyes opened wide and the soft kiss turned deadly when her teeth chopped down on your mouth greedily. Your screams were cut off by her mouth as she pulls away while literally tearing off your lips and half of your tongue with her teeth.

You covered your mouth with your hands, but the blood poured right between your fingers. The color in my skin faded when you turned around to face me while releasing your hands from your mouth. You know longer have a mouth but a gapping red hole with half a tongue that had blood pouring out. I lean to my left to see Her chewing the last bite of your bubble gum color tongue before snatching you by the leg and dragging you back to her.

I guess the hunger and the determination of never letting you go over power you in strength as you fought to get away. Your hand reaches out for me, but I quickly shoo it away without any regret. I curled up next to the door with my knees close to my chest to use to bury my face. I refuse to let a tear shed from my eyes as I try to block the sounds of your gurgling, blood choking screams. Soon, I will feel the pain of being eaten alive when She finish with you or when the door finally breaks down, but for now I'll just wait til it's my turn on the Dead's menu.

Talk about dying from a broken heart . . .

* * *

**MQB: Hope you like the heart breaking love crap. **

**Happy Late-Valentine's Day. **

**Whatever. **


End file.
